A Magician Never Reveals Their Secret
by Animle
Summary: A year after Loki has taken control of Asgard under the visage of Odin, a mysterious young light elf threatens the young king's reign entirely when she gains knowledge of his facade. Idk I suck at summaries. Possible SigynxLoki we will see. (Also some super sassy smack downs between Amora and Sigyn eventually whoop)
1. Too Glorious A Purpose

**set in after the Dark World **

* * *

"Gah! Take it easy would you? I can't afford any more damage to my beautiful face!" cried Fandral as he dodged yet another close swing courtesy of his opponent.

"Hya!" swords swung through the air, clashed, then swung again, "ah yes, what a great misfortune it'd be to lose that pretty face," noted the gallant Sif sarcastically. However, after two more jabs at her challenger, she grudgingly held back, "can either one of you please replace him? I'd really like something interesting for a change, plus I feel slight remorse challenging such an incompetent man."

Across the room sat the remaining two of the Warriors Three, Hogun and Volstagg. "We'd love to," replied the larger one as he stuffed another chicken leg into his mouth, "but you see, I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment, and, uh, well Hogun is meditating I assume from what I can see." He gestured to the man across him who sat silently and appeared to be in a trance or at least lost deep in thoughts of his own. He was solemn and gruff and looked as if he were an assassin contemplating his next move at all times. He never said much, but when the time came he was rather useful and skilled with weaponry. Volstagg on the other hand was a jollier, light-hearted fellow who spent most of his time eating; quite an apparent hobby due to his rather stout frame. His curly copper beard fell down to his chest while his curly copper hair followed suit down his back. He was constantly jesting and when he wasn't he was either eating or fighting which he wasn't bad at but nor too revered.

"Fine!" she pivoted and swung down on her opponent once again.

"Hey! Hey! I'm not ready! Warn me when you do that good god woman!" Once again the man swung up his blade only to block the other from destroying him as he cowered lower and lower to the ground. His slim figure and chiseled face were indeed admirable accompanied by his light hair and fair skin. In regards to his fighting skills however he was average at best, yet boasted great lies to seem impressive in the eyes of others; especially women. He was the so-called leader of the three but only because of his ability to seek out trouble and act as if he knew how to deal with it. He was without a doubt though the worst opponent for his challenger, Sif, for she was the goddess of war and nothing nor anyone in Asgard could best her. Her hair was a dark mahogany and about the most feminine thing among her, but she did still encase a unique beauty which entranced men all the same.

The door to the chamber burst open, slapping the air ferociously, it's instigator showing no mercy in his posture as he tramped over the gorgeous granite ground. Leaving a path of rage behind him, the king approached the Warriors Three and Sif, but stopped at a comfortable distance so as to avoid any personal interaction. "You four! I have a job for you," he growled, jabbing his finger in the general direction of the group. "There is an Alfheimian in my kingdom, find her, and bring her to me."

"Okay, wait a second," said Fandral with a bit of cockiness and a snicker, "would you mind explaining further because quite frankly your majesty, I'm not too sure that this is the job for us, me in particular. I'm a very busy man, I have many other pressing matters to attend. You know parties, quests, all tha-"

"You have no choice! I am your king and I command it!" And with that he stabbed the ground with the base of his staff and silence once again fell over the room.

"Wait, is it the same Alfheimian that turned into a daemon for a couple of scrappy garments?"

The king seemed confused, unable to recollect such events. "I'm sorry, Sif?"

"About a year ago there was a light elf in the town, terrorizing the people right after the war. She stole a couple of clothes once you let her go."

The king stood in silence. He now remembered, the young elven woman, dirty and ragged, yet still glowing through all the sadness with the involuntary lightness about her person. She had seemed so desperate and meek, contrary to the damage she created that the king had misleadingly let her go free. "Curse it all!" he muttered under his breath. Pacing back from the middle of the room to the window to the center again he deliberated what to do. She was a light elf; capable of illusions similar to those of the queen that once was. Known to be incredibly stealthy, light elves were thought of as one of the most dangerous of all the races, and their stubbornness, she had already demonstrated that slightly. "Hmmm," he hummed deep in his throat. "She could be anywhere, formed as anyone so be on the look out at all times!"

A chorus of voices responded with a "yes sir".

"Also, they are a light-footed and strong-willed type and will refuse to back down from a fight as it is an ancient law of the species all together to do so, so have your weapons and senses sharpened."  
"Yes sir."

"There is one weakness light elves are known to have however…"

"And what is that sir?" inquired Sif.

"They almost never can turn down a good bribe," he coughed slightly like old withering men do and finally said after a moment of silence, "so make it an offer she can't refuse."

"Yes sir," they started off toward the door and their mission, but Odin added one last thing before they left, "also, if on the off chance you are able to capture her alive, make sure to incapacitate her ability to speak and bring her to me."

The warriors shared a glance of confusion amongst each other but nonetheless responded with a hearty "yes sir" once again and exited the room.

The king strode over to the balcony where he over looked the beauty of his kingdom and all that was most indefinitely his and whispered to himself, "a rogue light elf… This is not as glorious a purpose I had expected to be burdened with."

* * *

**just little teeny intro, it gets more interesting I promise!**


	2. No Voice to Be Heard

**stuff in italics is a flashback**

**anyways thank you for reading :)**

* * *

"I wonder what she looks like," Fandral strode carelessly about the streets on a warm Asgardian morning, Volstagg and Hogun following sluggishly behind admiring what they cared to and dismissing that which was ordinary, "she sounds to be quite atrocious, frankly. But, if on the off chance she isn't, I call dibs, what do you say?" he turned back to his companions for their input, but was only greeted by looks of embarrassment as they stared past his shoulder.

"I say you are, in fact, the most irrational man I have ever had the misfortune of associating with," Sif approached the three from behind a pillar they'd almost passed when she'd heard the preposterous subject matter. "Why don't you start using your imagined vision of her as a lead to track her down as the Great Odin has demanded of you?" she muttered as she bit out of an apple.

Fandral was a bit taken aback by the appearance of the goddess of war and responded with an effort to deviate the attention from himself, "Well, I could, uh, we could ask you the same question! What's your explanation for slacking, hm?!"

With a smirk and a nod of disapproval the woman replied, "I have more important things to attend, unfortunately. Things I have already made clear to the king. Therefore I have been dismissed from the assignment. And now, I must attend to them, good day Volstagg, Hogun." After nodding to the two she started off and yelled back, "get to work gentlemen! She won't be turning herself in!"

"Great!," Volstagg covered his face along with his shame, "what are we going to do Fandral? We have zero capabilities of tracking this girl, I mean; we don't even know what she looks like! And if that woman finds us lolling around again do you have any idea what Odin'll do to us?"

"Volstagg, please, relax. I've got it all taken care of trust me, we just need to stop by somewhere real quick and everything will be fine," Fandral's laid back persona didn't hold much hope for his giant friend, "c'mon! It's fine, I promise! I have everything under control."

"Another drink for the lass!" rang through a man's burly chest as he swung about the room in a drunken stupor; a frail woman under one arm and a hearty mug of mead in the hand of the other. There was laughter and excitement in the solemn tavern as the spirits of the people rose while the sun fell further down into the sky. It appeared to be a celebration of some kind complete with intoxicated dancing and singing of songs such as "Come Ye Heathens!" and "Today We Celebrate". They could have been heard for miles outside the cramped pub, with their lines of "_Today we celebrate, In sumbel raise our voice, In feast and blot rejoice, For we are Asatru!" _had there been anyone close enough to hear, but their party existed in only a small shack on the outskirts of the kingdom, so they involuntarily kept their celebrations to themselves. This was rather fortunate for them seeing as their meeting was intended to be secret, but once the good news had landed upon the party of what riches were to come, they freed their senses and engaged in the most gluttonous of carousing with which they had no problem now.

"Tell it again Dagný! One more time!" cried the large man as he set the girl upon a table top, then sloshed back to a distance where he could get her in full view as if his ears depended on her figure. "Come 'ere boys!" he wrangled in a couple of the men sloppily dancing around him and pulled them close to his chest, "let us listen one more time!"

"Alright! Alright!" it was the elven woman who spoke now as she attempted to regain composer from the whirlwind of excitement. "Gather round, gather round! Now, where was I? Oh yes the king! It all began early this mornin' aft'r y'all 'ad been freed from the dungeon…

_"All guards report to the dungeon at once! All guards to the dungeon at once!" a guard ran about the halls of the kingdom as others flocked about him in response._

_"What has happened?"_

_"We're unsure, your majesty."_

_"Have you any information of what has gone wrong?"_

_"We believe it to be members of a gang native to Alfheim, your majesty; they're unruly."_

_"Light elves…," the king rubbed his eyes and sank into his throne. _

_"Sir, we need the men now!" the messenger ran into the throne room with a look of fear and urgency. Accompanying soon after came a jolt in the room, almost as if someone were tugging at the ground with a sense of playfulness. "Go, Go! Leave one here, but the rest go!," and with those last words all guards were gone. _

_After the last of the guards had evacuated the chamber, a loud thud echoed off the walls as the door were shut behind them. He noticed that none of the guards had bothered to stay behind and he was all alone and unprotected. The king paced back and forth for a second, twiddled ideas here and there of what to do, then with defeat and confusion, he slunk back into his throne and sighed deeply._

_"Well now that you're comfortable allow me to explain something to you," hissed a voice from within the chamber walls, "'your majesty'." The devious vocals trembled at the jest they had provided. The voice was smooth as it emerged from behind the king's chair, still cradling the old man's weary stature. _

_He seemed unamused and quite frankly already bored but allowed the voice to unveil itself, "I can assure you nothing will go your way, but come out let us chat."_

_Before him stood the very guard that had burst in with what he had believed to be treacherous news. His steps were so well thought out as he placed one foot delicately in front of the other, gliding him across the floor, a perplexing contrast to his rougher appearance. "I propose a deal," were his words as he stared into Odin's last good eye._

_"I highly doubt it's a worth one minute of my time," said he as he reflected upon the scheme of the soldier, "but since you've gone through such great lengths to get my attention by staying hidden here for months and letting free my prisoners, I assume there's no harm in listening. Besides, I'll have you beheaded as soon as guards return, so go on."_

_With a wave of disinterest emanating from the king, the soldier ignored his annoyance with his hostage and began to recite his wishes. "Alright then," began the man with a smile, "your majesty. You are familiar with your son, sorry, frost giant, Loki, am I wrong?"_

_This question, rhetorical or not made the king stir slightly, "what does that have to do with anything? He's been reported dead or were you unaware?"_

_"Oh, your grace I can assure you he is not. No he is thriving, more so now than ever before, wouldn't you agree?"_

_Odin's face stayed still and silent._

_"It would be a terrible shame though if he were to be rediscovered; raised from the dead, you could say, wouldn't it?" Teeth flashed the king as the man sneered in his face. _

_"I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to explain further, I am lost," excused Odin._

_"Sir I know where your son is and he is not dead in the wasteland of Johtunheim."_

_The king was now fully on guard as he looked down at the man and let a very drawn out, "and where would that be, precisely?"_

_The man sneered once again, chuckling this time as he said, "why, quite literally, right under your nose." Suddenly the man took on the figure of the subject he had just discussed, "ta-da!"_

_The king looked down with a distraught gleam in his eye, "Loki…?"_

_"Yes, it is me father did you miss my presence or was it nice to have me out of the palace for a while? I'm certain you must have enjoyed my absence, everyone else seems to have," He laughed and danced around at the foot of the stairs leading up to the king. "Father, why must you appear so upset haven't you missed me?"_

_The king fell back into his seat, "you are not my son."_

_"Well yes you told me that a while ago, you know sparking my rage and what not, but it's alright now I've tried to take control of a whole world and I've gotten it out of my system!" _

_"No! You are not Loki! Remove that illusion at once!"_

_Loki's body stopped dancing and became very serious, but it retained a snicker as it said in a low growl, "you first, 'your majesty'."_

_A look of panic fell over the face of Odin, "what?" he snapped._

_"Well I mean not in front of everyone, that might be a bit shocking for them to take in all at once. You know, coming to the realization that they've been under rule of a tyrant and the enemy of Odin might be a tad too much for their weak hearts."_

_"Who are you?" The king glared into the teeth of the stranger's smile._

_"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."_

_Odin's face considered the threat of whomever he was dealing with and as he decided to finally reveal himself, the figure across from him shed itself at once also. There they stood, facing one another in contempt and bitterness. The embodiment of Loki had become a woman and the king had become Loki. The woman seemed oddly familiar, but the king was too focused on the fact that he'd been discovered._

_"There doesn't that feel better?" the voice was no longer low and threatening, but now that of a chiming lady who was still rough enough to be taken seriously._

_"Congratulations! You saw through my illusion! How exactly did you think you could hold that against me though? It's not exactly like you can scrounge up proof, nor can you force me into revealing myself! Honestly, you could have tried a bit harder. Stay where you are, I'm going to have you imprisoned," walking away, Loki transformed once again into the visage of the Great Odin and let out a gruff snicker._

_The girl sighed, "you can't honestly believe I haven't thought this through can you?" She swept her hand through the air, and as she did, Loki's illusion dragged away with it._

_He was horrified and felt immediately threatened, "how did you…?"_

_"A-a-ah! A magician never reveals her secrets."_

_"Alright what do you want?" now bitterly annoyed by the girl's light-hearted attitude, Loki attempted to rid of her as soon as possible._

_"Well there are several things I'm interested in to be entirely honest," she paused, "I'm not sure if you'll be able to address every single one, but I'll take what I can get."_

_"Very well, what are -?"_

_"Just kidding! No I won't!" giggled the woman, "I want every one of my demands met, and if that is impossible for you, well then, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you. Or worse, I could out you to the entire Nine Realms. So really, the choice is still yours, but there is definitely a better one to be made."_

_The young ruler had finally had enough and wanted rid of the girl immediately. He grabbed her be the arm and hissed at her intently, "now you listen to me you pretentious elf, I have waited far too long for my chance to rule and I'm not going to allow it to be snatched from me by the hands of some mere creature of Alfheim."_

_"Please, don't touch you're really not my type," she removed the hand almost in disgust, "Anyways don't worry I don't want to rule over your precious kingdom, that's far more responsibility than I'm interested in."_

_"Well then what in all the Nine Realms is it that you want?"_

_"For starters, enough money to make me and my people rich beyond belief."_

_"You must be joking."_

_Bang!_

_Loki turned toward the door in fear and tried to shield himself with his façade of Odin, but the magic of the elf wouldn't allow it, "the guards…"_

_"Oh don't worry I locked it. Also, I request all my people that are held captive in your dungeons have their charges dismissed."_

_"I don't thin-."_

_BANG!_

_"Fine!"_

_ "Hm, I really didn't think this through all that much, I mean I was betting on you seeing through my plan so I never really got this far. Guess that's what you get for expecting genius out of a frost giant, pft! Do you mind if I come back later?" she began to climb off the terrace._

_BANG! "Your majesty?!" came cries from outside the door._

_"Wait!," begged Loki, "change me back!"_

_The elven lady laughed again and snapped her fingers, granting the powers to flood back into the man._

_BANG! The door gave and as it did numerous amounts of guards flooded onto the floor, only to trip as they attempted to regain their composure. "Your highness are you alright?!" cried one of the men._

_"Seize her!" the body of Odin jabbed at where the woman was standing, however she no longer occupied the area. "Soldiers! Patrol the entire kingdom for an Alfheimian woman! None shall rest until she is found and executed!" _

_"Yes Great Odin!" Then, just as rapidly as they had entered, the guards were gone, save for a few that stayed behind with their king.  
_

_Loki turned to one of his men, "guard," the king's rough voice scratched at his throat, "when the girl is found, make sure you bring her to me."_

She swayed back and forth as she acted out the accounts to the best of her impaired ability and finished with, "long story short, boys: we can do whate'r we want 'ere 'cause I got 'im under my thumb!" and she stuck out her thumb as if half-expected to actually see the king under it, "drinks all around!" she yelled to the entire room. Then once again a roar of cheers rose in the tavern for a split second, and then died down again to the still rambunctious atmosphere that enchanted the people within it.

Not all in this pub were cheerful however. To the far corner, shrouded with shawls and a scowl unseen by the party-goers of the evening sat a figure who silently watched and waited for something that seemed to be even unknown to him.

Presently, however, one of the waitress's attending the guests strode over and handed him a drink, "s'from the lady hostin', she granted free drinks to er'yone," she gestured to the elf dancing her worries away in the center of the room on the table she'd refused to get down from. The man nodded as the maid left, but didn't touch the drink the entire night, just kept to himself and stayed silent.

Eventually, the night had finally come to an end and those that were not gone were on their way to leave as they helped each other up and headed to the door, or at least in the general direction of where they thought it would be. The large man that had instigated so much of the night's fun took up two of his mates in his arms and turned once more to the last of the room's occupants which included only Dagný, a few incapacitated fellows, and the waitress. "G'night me darlin'!" he cried to his elven friend, "ya sure ya don't want to walk back with us?" He eyed the man in the corner with a suspicious glance through his glazed eyes.

"I'll be fine," she waved at him half heartedly, "goodnight Ásmundr, rest well!"

"Pray you as well, my child," and with those words he shifted those on his shoulders and shut the door behind him.

After quite unsuccessfully helping to clean up the mess, the maid excused Dagný with a disappointed 'thank you, goodnight' and handed her her coat and sent her away with some bread and waited for the door to shut behind her.

"Alright," she said to the cloaked man, "you; out! We're closed now," but when she turned around to see him out, he was no longer there. There was no sign that he'd ever been there to begin with. The waitress stood for a second rather puzzled, but brushed it off and continued with her closing routine.

Merrily, Dagný walked home as herself without a veil of impersonation. In a tired limpness, her body unconsciously danced and swayed ever so slightly as she rocked back and forth on her heels. As she walked she sang, the wind awakened to join her in song and carry her melody throughout the streets of the quiet kingdom:

_Kuulin äänen, kuulin, kuulin äänen kullaltani _

_Heläyksen, helä-heläyksen hertaltani _

_Luulin luona, luulin, luulin luona olleheni _

_Läsnä lämmitelle, läsnä lämmitelleheni_

_En mie luona, en mie, en mie luona ollutkaan_

_ En mie läsnä, en mie, en mie läsnä lämmiteltkään _

_Olin viien, olin, olin viien viikon päässä _

_Kuuen kuukauen, kuuen kuukauen nenässä_

_Tuuli tuli, tuuli tuli, tuli mielellinen _

_Ahavainen, aha-ahavainen kielellinen _

_Sanan toisi, sanan, sanan toisi, toisen veisi _

_Omalleni, oma-omalleni kullalleni _

_Kullan lintu, kullan, kullan lintuselleheni_

_Tuota toivoin mie poloonen _

_Tuota toivoin mie poloonen _

_Kun mie saisin minkä soisin _

_Kun mie saisin minkä soisin _

_Saisin miehen mielellisen _

_Saisin miehen mielellisen _

_Toveritsan toimellisen _

_Toveritsan toimellisen _

_Sylissäni syöttelisin _

_Sylissäni syöttelisin_

_ Käsissäni käyttelisin _

_Käsissäni käyttelisin_

_Jo sain mitä halajin _

_Sain mie miehen mielellisen _

_Omaksens on ottanunna _

_Kullaksensa kutsununna _

_Kaunoksensa katsonunna _

_Valkiaksensa valinnu_

_Niin minä hänessä riipun_

_Sekä riipun jotta kiikun_

_Niinkun lintu lehtipuussa_

_Kuusen oksalla orava_

_Niinkun lintu lehtipuussa_

_Kuusen oksalla orava_

Once her song concluded, the drunken Dagný stood at the steps of her small hidden living quarters. She unlocked the door and hummed the tune as she stepped inside. "I heard a voice of my darling," she sang quietly, shutting the door with care. Then all was silent and still for a moment.

"Agh!" before she could scream for help, her mouth was muffled and tied from behind by a rough set of hands wielding an even rougher dirty rag. She squirmed and struggled, yanking and jerking away from the grip. She tugged at the cloth in her mouth and then at the hands that continued scrambling about her body as they unrelentingly tried to tie her up further. Squirming helplessly, she tried turning around, but the body of her attacker was pressed up so tightly to hers there was barely any room to move between it and the door she was shoved up against. Her stifled wails and muddled movements did no good in regards to attracting a savior, so finally her exhausted body went still and was kept that way as she was knocked in the head by something blunt and hard and all the night around her was washed away by an even darker abyss to which she ceased.

* * *

**The song Dagny sings is called "I Heard A Voice" and can be found on Youtube if anyone's interested**

**I thought it was catchy c:**

**the lyrics are also slightly important but not really so eh**

**either way I hope you enjoy it so far! should have an update soon :)**


	3. Trading Post

**If you have made it this far and actually read it then thank you ok cool**

* * *

_Smell… Ugh what is that smell?! Hay? Yes some hay, but also something foul… Pigs?! And… goats!? Pigs and goats! Wait! Where am I?! _Dagný sat still, with eyes closed, but quickly she snapped them open in an attempt to get a hold of her bearings.

_Bright. Too bright! Turn it off! Turn it all off! _She blinked violently trying to adjust to the lights that greeted her pupils so unpleasantly, and once they had they felt almost embarrassed at how dim the illumination really was.

_A barn? How'd I end up in a barn?! Sound? What is that sound? Goats… Pigs… Saddles… Voices? Voices. Two…? No, three, no wait… Yes three. Men? Two men... a woman? No, four! A woman and three men! _Snapping back to her senses, Dagný struggled to jump up to her feet, but alas it was all done in vain for she'd been bound to a small wooden post.

_No! Help! Hello!? Help! Mouth, talk! _This however, was also a lost cause, for an old rag remained tightly around her mouth impairing her speech. Only muffled screams and words were audible for a moment when she realized drawing attention to herself in such an unknown place might not be best.

_Plan, I need a plan. First I need to get out of here. If only I could reach my… My dagger! Where is it. _She flailed her head around hunting for her tool once she'd realized it wasn't where it belonged on the back of her belt.

_There! Oh it's on the other side of the room! _On a table laid all of her belongings including the dagger she so intently longed for at this moment. _Oh there must be something! Anything I can use! Wait a second what the Hel am I doing? _After the panic subsided and reality flooded her mind once again, she had an epiphany of what she in fact was.

_Hah! This is just a minor inconvenience! I just have to focus on my dagger for a bit and eventually it will be in the power of my sheer force! _After a few seconds of intense concentration the object lifted slightly off the table, but dropped almost immediately.

_You cannot be serious right now. Alright! Let's try again! It's not like I'm goin- Wait! What was that? _Presently, the voices Dagný'd dismissed grew louder as they approached the door. She couldn't make out what they were saying and didn't care to try, she simply made herself look as if she'd never woken up, unsure if these people were her captivators. It was possible that now she could ask them for help if they proved to be otherwise, but choosing to play it safe, she slumped her head and evened out her pulse to a steady resting rate.

"This is her," said the woman of the group. The voice was feminine indeed, silky and flowing, with not a tinge of dark shades or ferocity. Her footsteps suggested she wore high-heeled shoes, and pranced with no sense of delicacy within them, just simply glided . Fabric was heard dragging behind her and all of the figures, meaning they were cloaked and heavily at that.

"Well let's have a look at her then," panic shot through Dagný, but she managed to contain herself in her façade as her head yielded to the fierce hand of one of the men. "Hmm," although hers were shut tight, Dagný could feel those of the man looking up and down her person, studying mainly just her face. He crouched down to the ground, eye level with her now and stated, "definitely a light elf. A lovely one at that," she could feel his breath hit her face as he spoke, scathing the pores of her skin, warm and soft. His voice was so fluid and comforting that she hardly noticed that all traces of fear had trembled away from her body and her eyes had lulled gently open. However whatever she was looking at she took no note of as she focused on the voice.

A shocked expression came over the man's tone, "Well now this is interesting!" he started, "a light elf, but not just any… Yes how peculiar indeed…" Entranced with his own curiosities, the man pulled one of the small elf's large eyes open to examine it further, "have a look at this my friend," he demanded as he pulled down a cloak next to him, "what does it mean do you think?"

The other man was silent as he took interest in the subject, inspecting the eyes deeply with great wonder, "how very odd…," he began to explain, but quickly went back under the spell that he'd fallen under.

The woman accompanying that had led them in began to get not only curious but worried, "what is it? Is something wrong?" she took a step closer but stayed leaning on the palm of her foot.

"No, no, it's just…," started the first man's voice, "light elves don't have black eyes." He grabbed the face of the unconscious woman before him and spun it to face the one standing at his side. Gently, he pried open one of her eyes revealing the dark pigments that greatly contrasted with the fairness of the skin.

Upon this happening however, Dagný became aware of what she saw as she saw it in full now. She let out a gasp and wriggled in her place as she fought once again with the ropes that confined her.

"She's awake! What should we do!?" cried one of the men as both jumped back.

"Calm down! She's harmless," a voice emerged from the shadows; it was the third man of the company. He walked over to where she sat and placed his hand upon her shoulder lightly, "Kai'*…?"

"Dagný," she spat.

The man started again, "Kai'Dagný, tashae. Chu set, dilit. Tashen, k'th marara, nous ado, tu sont aegix. Mileana Tar."**

Dagný sat with frustration with no sense of trust. She looked from the man to the others behind him. They were all cloaked and not one of their faces was visible. She peered into the hood next to her and made out a faint twinkle from the whites of someone's eye, but could not differentiate anything other than that.

As her breathing calmed down and her furious gaze settled into one of frustration, the light elf searched her brain for what to say while her captivators discussed casually on the side.

"Hogun, I didn't know you spoke elvish? Why didn't you ever tell me I could've used you to pick up the ladies back in Vanaheim when we last visited," joked one of the men as he removed his hood. It was Fandral and a safe guess of the man next to him was Volstagg.

"I know some, I'm not fluent though," Hogun too revealed himself to the group, "I just wanted to communicate with her so she knew we weren't planning on killing her."

"I can speak in your tongue as well," were the words to finally escape the elf. Her voice jingled in comparison to the men's, but held a high consciousness and great level of threat, "where have you brought me?"

"Let's call it a trading post shall we?" Fandral went up and lifted the girl's chin in his hand letting a smile run across his face, "and you're what we're here for."

"The deals off!" the woman that'd remained silent in the shadows now spoke. "I want her for myself."

"You can't do that!" Fandral grew furious, "I've already paid you half in advance! You can't just pull out of the deal now! I've hired you and I will not let you get the credit for the glory that I have rightfully paid for!" he stomped in front of the woman and pulled off her hood as if it made her face more visible to him, "You can't do that Sigyn."

* * *

**Looked up Elvish words and tried to put them together, used french where I couldnt find elf words, here are some rough translations:**

***Miss**

****Miss Dagný, hear me. Calm down, be quiet. Pay close attention this is important, we are peaceful, you are protected. Obey child. Thank you.**

**Thanks for reading so far :)**

**Fav/follow if you enjoy it :D and if you dont then thanks for giving it a chance c:**


	4. The Enchantress' Pet

"Where is she!?" a fist kissed the column closest to it furiously as echoes imitated the god of mischief's rage. "I've sent all einherjar's to search the kingdom, even I myself have gone out in pursuit! It's one damn Aflheimian how hard can it be!?" A flick of the wrist sent a bust of Odin flying off of a table, landing in crumbled pieces. Loki paced back and forth in the king's bedroom in fury, searching his mind for scrambled explanations, "it's just magic, I can see magic, but I can't see her magic. Why..? She's just a filthy elf! Why can't I see her magic!?" As his head spun his mind wandered into thoughts of simplicity and ease then shot back into reality.

"It's just one stupid elf, when I'm done with her I'll be done with it all and return to my glorious reign. What could it do anyways? One puny elf thinking she has control over me. But why can't I see her magic! When she changed figures I couldn't see beneath the surface! When she escaped there was no trace of a disappearance spell nor a trace of a trail!" His voice boomed in the chamber and his stomping feet attended the vocals in a chant of fury.

The god staggered over to his balcony to observe the world below. Normal. All normal. No one questioned the king's identity and none appeared suspicious of rumors going about. There was no reason for the god to fear this light elf. Nor was there a reason to be concerned of being exposed. So what if she told the Asgardians? Were they really to believe the word of an outsider of another realm as apposed to the word of their beloved king? Of course not.

Loki's muddled mind soon found relief however from his discomfort and anguish.

"My king," purred a voice from outside Loki's massive doors. The voice resonated off walls and columns, rested upon the fabric of the gorgeous sofas and curtains, and taunted at the ears of the fragile Loki.

"Amora…," sighed Loki with his eyes now shut in enchantment. "Come in," his neck gave into his emotions and swayed his head back and forth until he finally heard the door crack and slam shut, causing him to stiffen himself again and turned to face his company.

"Hello Loki," the enchantress walked up slyly in a gorgeous emerald satin dress accompanied by whimsical bits of fabric that rested on her arms. A sash held her waist in and a golden choker necklace kept her chin upright. Down her back lay lovely flowing pale hair decorated with a small tiara across her forehead. She'd known of Loki's scheme long before he'd enacted it and accompanied him through the specifics seeing as she also wielded powers.

She was a goddess and sorceress, had studied under the wing of Karnilla, but was outcast for her maniacal ways. She would set off and lure in men with her beauty and charm, using them as her pawns of play to do whatever bidding she had in store. Having a criminal record under her belt, she was known to be bad news, but once it was pardoned she was all but forgotten. Loki remembered her though; he kept in touch with her throughout his life. She'd helped to train him alongside Frigga, seeing as she was a far more powerful sorceress. For now though, she was his lover. Both were mad with power lust, but tame in the kingdom. They'd plotted to take over the entire nine realms in time, but unknown to Loki, Amora had greater plans in store for herself.

"Hello my cherub," she chimed as she reached for his face, "how's my precious doing?" She reached up to him and landed her soft lips on his cold thin ones. Loki automatically let down his guard and embraced Amora in his frozen arms. Her warm flowing body pressed against his and all troubles were vanquished from his mind as he pressed his lips harder against hers.

Soon after though he pulled away and looked intently with his glassy green eyes into her own. No look of pleasure came over him and upon his rough gaze, Amora swooned, "what is wrong my love?"

Loki backed away from her and resumed his post on the balcony, "a light elf," he replied gruffly.

Knowing the abilities of her lover and the magnitude of those which he wielded, Amora found this all to be quite ridiculous. She snickered lightly and walked over to the tense figure of a man, "what in all of the Nine Realms could a mere peaceful Alfheimian do? You're Loki, the God of Mischief. You've fooled a whole kingdom and nearly conquered a whole world, had it not been for your brother and those 'Avengers' or whatever they are." Loki sneered at the comment and half-hearted words of uplifting. "What could a light elf possibly do?" she finished.

He looked down and kitted his brow with his fingers, "I know, I know. But the thing is, _she _knows. She knows who I am!"

Amora was incredibly puzzled by all this, the fact of one elf knowing his secret seemed absolutely unimportant to her and she wondered why it was so to Loki. She stared at him with her eyebrows furrowed and asked him why he was so concerned.

"Well, what if she returns to Alfheim and informs their king of this tyranny? They'll surely go to war!"

"Isn't that what we wanted?" puzzled, the enchantress returned to within the chamber walls. "Loki, we want this! We want people to know of our reign! We want war so that we may conquer all of the Nine Realms as we know it to be and shape it into our own!" Amora walked over to the pond surrounded by fashionable seating, but refused to sit down seeing as she was far too preoccupied to be comfortable. "What has gotten into you?" she stared him down from her place and demanded he explain himself.

Loki followed into the room and shut the doors leading to the balcony. He paced around the room keeping his distance from Amora as he did so. "I can't see her magic," he said finally, "I don't know what she's capable of and I'm not entirely sure what she is. It leaves me uneasy."

"Your demeanor at this moment leaves me uneasy," was the reply he got, "most likely it's a simply mutation, nothing more. Either way if she chooses to uphold her threat and inform the King of Alfheim, then so be it. We will wage war and become stronger than ever before once the country of light elves is captured. Why let such a silly thing get to you, your highness?" The goddess stood analyzing her companion. Something was wrong, and something had been wrong since before the light elf had arrived, "what else troubles my king these days?" she inquired.

Loki quit his pacing and turned to face Amora, his eyes solemn with sorrow and a pain he found ridiculous to explain. "I've finally achieved what I've always wanted; I'm King of Asgard. I have total control and endless power and yet still something is absent from me," he turned and whispered under his breath, "I'm so alone."

He turned back to Amora and flashed the falsest smile imaginable in order to dismiss all internal troubles he had, "You're right, I'm acting utterly ridiculous, so sorry love." He flaunted over to the woman and grabbed her sweetly by the waist, "come now, we've dinner to attend to!" With those words, Loki transformed himself back to Odin's form and guided Amora to the door. She was not convinced by his acting, but preferred not to be burdened with the preposterous woes of Loki and followed his lead out the door. She'd have to deal with these problems later.

* * *

**Tbh kinda a weird chapter, but it'll all make sense later I promise**

**Sorry it's kind of out of Loki's character, still trying to work out his personality in this, but it's been kinda hard because Amora's right he should have his shit together but he is just a hot mess. **

**Once more chapters come up though he should loosen up I promise.**


	5. Dagny of Alfheim

_One. Two. Three. Fo- Ow!_ Dagný sat on the ground hemming her skirt that'd been ripped the night before when she'd been dragged through the streets to be detained where she now resided. She'd been released from her bindings but a spell had been placed on the barn to keep her from escaping. Upon her examination of the spell she had decided it was far too intricate to unwind at the moment and she'd do it later. For now, she attended her wounds and battered clothes in an effort to regain her will and strength. The elven was exhausted and had a splitting headache from not only the night before, but also from being bonked on the head a few mere hours ago.

Apparently, a quarrel began between the three men and whoever the woman was… 'Sigyn, was it?' she wondered to herself. Regardless, she had regained full awareness after being swooned by the voice of Fandral, but before she could make any further observations she was knocked on the head once again and shut into the darkness of her mind. Once she regained her wits, she sat unbound from her ropes, but still locked away by strings of magic.

Silently, Dagný hummed to herself the song of Máddji as she cleanly worked the thread and needle she'd found among her things on the table through silky elven fabric. Her creamy skirt draped over her front and back leaving the sides exposed. On her chest she wore a sea green crisscross wrap and her arms were decorated with golden bangles. She wore no shoes and lying over her skirt was the leather ornament of her family's crest. She was in her palace clothes.

Dagný was the granddaughter of Freyr, the appointed King of Alfheim. Freyr originated from Vanaheim, but was appointed by Odin to be the ruler of the light elves when his daughter, Frigga had been wagered as a marital peace treaty between Vanaheim and Asgard.

Now, Dagný was the daughter of Freyr's step-son Nukki who had been birthed by Freyr's second wife, an elf, Blær and her previous husband. He began his young life in darkness and confusion being half Vanir and the other half elf. He wielded all powers of elven magic, but was outcast by the school children for his unconventional and foreign appearance of a man. Due to his alienated life from the acceptance of the Elven people, Nukki slowly became madder each year he lived. A young light elf took pity on him however and began to find beauty in his differences. They married and had Dagný and one other, a boy, that hadn't survived. The death of his successor sparked Nukki's ferocity once again and set him ablaze among the innocent citizens of his realm. He blamed himself for the death of his son for whatever reason and became crazier by the idea of never being the King of Alfheim; he saw himself as a failure. He eventually killed himself from the madness which infected him so heavily, leaving his estranged wife to eventually deteriorate into nothing from the pain of a broken heart.

Dagný was adopted by her grandparents when she was only 170 years old (quite young on Midgard) and raised in the castle as their own. Like her father, the elf princess possessed mutations about her. She looked and practiced magic as any other light elf, but unlike the pure elven race, Dagný possessed black eyes like Nukki and her magic was concealed by the Vanirian in her that gave off the illusion that she controlled no such abilities. She proved to be quite the promising future queen, but could not expel her Vanir lust for adventure. She ran away from the castle when she was a teenager in search of more promising opportunities that would lack the boredom and normality of palace life.

That is when she'd met Ásmundr, her faithful companion on the road. The burly man took the young girl under his wing when he'd seen her being harassed by a group of miscreants. He'd acted as a father figure over the many years the two spent together and protected Dagný through the adventures they shared throughout Alfheim.

Eventually however, the two grew weary of their journeys as they crossed over the same lands and fought the same opponents. That is when they planned to take control of Asgard. They'd travelled across Alfheim and Vanaheim recruiting any that showed interest in their proclamation. With a band of misfits and their courage elevated by the sense of strength in their heads, Dagný and Ásmundr planted their siege in hiding within the realm of Asgard. They'd hidden for two years, causing small problems here and there, but keeping their eye on the king.

One day, after the attack of the Dark Elves and all that had been associated with the Aether had died down, Dagný noticed something strange about the old Asgardian king.

"What is all that?" she asked her companion as they stared up at the king while he gave a speech to his people.

"What's what?" inquired Ásmundr squinting as if he'd missed something.

"Those green strands floating about him? They're like strings of emerald, can't you see them?" she waved her hand across the figure of the king as if illustrating the image.

"Dagný there's nothing there," although Ásmundr being a magic user himself, he could not see what she described.

The light elf glanced from her friend then back to the king, "I think it's magic." She stared up in awe and suddenly for half a second, the image of a young man had shown through Odin's figure. "Did you see that!?" she cried refusing to part her eyes from the king.

"Dagný what do you speak of my child! It is merely but the Asgardian king, Odin!" Ásmundr was baffled by his friends behavior and decided she'd needed rest and began to lead her home when the girl whispered to him, "that's not the king, Ásmundr. It's the prince of Asgard."

This led to their further investigation and intrigued interest in King Odin. Two of the elves had gone undercover as einherjars to take notes of how he lived and acted. Finally after a year of planning, Dagný enacted her plan to reveal the king and have him taken down. However, this opportunity provided another idea for the wicked light elf. She decided that instead of revealing him, she would use her knowledge of his secret as leverage and gain her own legacy apart from the life she once led in Alfheim's palace walls. She would gain glory and greatness among her people and slay down the tyrant ruler of Asgard, becoming the great hero of all the Nine Realms! Yes it was a brilliant plan indeed in her eyes. On that one night of celebration she'd let her guard down, though, and now her entire scheme was in vain. She was too weak on her own to handle herself, so without the accompaniment of Ásmundr, she sat defeated and exhausted on the floor of her cell.

"What am I to do?" she buried her face in her palms. The lack of food and her splitting headache chimed into her emotions now as she began to send worry lines all about her face. "I should've just stayed with Mundy* that night, and none of this would've happened."

"You're bloody right about that," boomed a voice.

* * *

***Mundy is just Dagny's nickname for Asmundr c:**

**anyways, hope you've enjoyed it so far :) please follow if you do there's lots more to come!**


	6. Brynja's Mead and Mutton

Dagný's head flew up and wide eyes flickered around the dim barn, "Ásmundr!?" The heartiest of laughs bounced off the wooden barrels and leather saddles in response. "Ásmundr where are you!?" She shot up off the ground and circled around the space looking vehemently for her caretaker.

"Child, I'm over here! Come this way near the water troughs," the voice was steady, and making sure to take notice of its instructions, Dagný turned about in search of the designated landmark. In the far left corner of the barn there laid stacks of hay and bags of oats and grain; not there. In the far right were the stalls of two horses and a goat; not there either. Down the center were rows of geese and du- wait, the horses drank out of water troughs. "Silly me," Dagný whispered to herself. She jumped into one of the stalls, failing to spook its occupant luckily, and walked over to the large bucket of water.

"Mundy are you near this one?" sang her voice to the wall. "No child, the other!" replied from the adjacent stall. "Of course," she rolled her eyes and leapt into the stall of the other steed. It was a large black stallion, still young and green, and the arrival of its intruder it did not please it. The beast reared its front legs into the air and whinnied incessantly. It scampered around its stall, kicking at the metal bars that wearily contained it. A shot of fear ran along Dagný's spine, "no, no, no, no, no, shhhh! It's ok, settle, settle!" As she made an attempt to collect the horses frantic mind, voices began gathering outside the stable doors, "The elf! It's the elf!" They screeched.

"Guards," Dagný froze still as she stared off at the door. "Let's go!" cried the voice from within the walls. "My things…," The elf looked over at the table next to the door, her belongings scattered still about the top of it. "We've no time, child! Come now!" rang Ásmundr's voice once again. Before she could bolt to the table a hand shot up from behind the water trough and pulled her through a hole in the wall. Almost simultaneously, three cloaked figures burst through the door all wielding spears and swords, "search the whole barn!" cried the one in front. The other two obeyed and began rummaging about the contents of the shed. Once they were through, all that was left of the elf were her two daggers, her belts, and a bag of jewels.

The two elves crawled down deep through the burrow that'd been dug for their escape. They passed under the foundations of houses and shops and other things of little importance. As they crawled a prickly feeling cast itself upon Dagný, "won't they be able to follow us?" she asked. Ásmundr laughed, "deary, that trough was heavy even for me to push aside, you really think any of those scrawny peasants could move such an item?" He let out another chuckled and continued on. It was a good enough argument for Dagný; he was by reputation the strongest in Alfheim, the abilities of many Asgardians paled next to him. There were only a select few that could match his strength, one of which being Volstagg, or at least so she thought based off tales she'd heard about the city. She prayed he wouldn't be called upon to help in the search, but even if he were, their tunnel would have surely been buried by then.

When they reached the end of their escape route, Ásmundr led the way out and helped his friend wobble upright into the sunlight. "We're only a few kilometers out from the city, but still hidden. We should have enough time to get back before dark. You can't go back to your chambers, they know of them now and no doubt they'll be watching them now that you've escaped. We'll stay at a friend's tonight, just in case they've discovered my whereabouts and alliances. I've hired some outcast Vanirs to fill in the hole best they can. Come now, disguise yourself child, we must be off!" With these words the burly man himself transformed into a figure of complete normality. His wide flat nose and high cheekbones turned into the sharp pinched nose and low cheekbones accustomed to those of Asgardian blood. His long beard deteriorated from his face and his gut was all but gone. He looked like a normal Asgardian man going about his business, minus his clothes which he concealed with a large blue velvet robe he'd left to be worn once he'd made his escape from the barn.

Following suit, Dagný took her hair in her hands and tugged it down till it was black and reached her waist. Her hand smeared her face and refreshed it from its jagged features, presenting a warmer more fluid image. She grabbed the identical cloak laid out for her and wrapped herself snug and started off towards the tall buildings of the city.

They passed over the grassy fields and rocky roads of the outskirts when a squeak from Dagný's improvised voice broke the silence, "so who exactly is your friend?"

Ásmundr chuckled like usual, "her name is Brynja, she owns a pub in the back ally's of Asgard. She's a bit run down and weary, but is always there to lend a hand no matter what the circumstances. Which is very good news for us seeing as we are now wanted by the king of Asgard," his new voice chimed and giggled as it abandoned its usual gruffness, "we'll be in good hands don't you worry."

Once they reached the city, they made their way through the buildings and homes, admiring the beautiful architecture that surrounded them. It was nothing to compare to the grandeur of the Kingdom of Alfheim, but still it's beauty never failed to impress the eyes of the elves. The stone walls towered and threatened to topple at any moment, but the golden embellishments on the side promised never to do such a thing. Children ran and danced over the granite staircases, paying no mind when they fell and scraped their knees and hands, for they knew the bricks meant them no harm. It was enchanting to watch as the night sky unfolded and lights lit up across the ways assuring that the people would not ever have to walk in the cold of the darkness. Asgard really was a lovely place for many and charming in many ways. It was a shame to Dagný that it now lay under the hand of the mischievous god Loki.

Eventually, the two came to the darker part of the land where children were less common and beggars ruled the streets. Down the rows were tired looking buildings, but the cheers from within kept the dim atmosphere alive. "Down here," said Ásmundr. He pointed to a brick building with a rickety old sign that read 'Brynja's Mead and Mutton'. The lights glowed out the window into the dampness of the night, warming some of the air around it. Laughter and song could be heard as tankards crashed on the ground. Dagný followed close behind Ásmundr as they entered into the pub. He searched faces and picked out one particular lady behind the bar. "There's our lass," he stated.

Brynja was an older looking Asgardian woman who had definitely seen better days in Dagný's opinion. Her stout figure was covered from head to toe, what wasn't covered by tattered cloth was hidden by dirt and grease. Some teeth were missing from her bright smile that was dimmed by the yellowing in the ones she claimed. She cackled and snorted, but all together Dagný couldn't see her any other way and decided automatically she liked very much the bar maid.

Upon noticing the two new costumers, Brynja hobbled over with glasses of mead, "these are for others over there, but if ya have yaselves a seat I can fetch ya somethin' in just a moment!" Her head jostled back and forth when she spoke which was quite amusing to watch. However before she could head over to where she'd gestured, Ásmundr stopped her and explained he wished to discuss something in the back with her. He also whispered in her ear that Dagný couldn't quite catch, but judging by the grave expression and hurried nod made by the woman, she assumed it had something to do with their identities.

As soon as she turned away, Ásmundr led Dagný to the back where they waited about two hours for the attention of their host. Finally, the old woman returned looking rather frazzled and out of sorts, but she managed to keep most of her composure as she chatted with Ásmundr.

"Now, most of the crowd's died down out there so I can rightly discuss what it is ya need, deary," she sat down on a barrel of mead and fussed with her apron, looking intently at her guests.

"Brynja, I know this is short notice, but the girl and I need a place to stay, our houses are being watched by cloaks, not sure who for, but they had this one here in their hands," he patted Dagný on the back making sure not to use her name, "we only ask a couple of days of you."

The woman looked down hurriedly at her hands, fidgeting with the fabric within them, "I-I-I…," she started, then shot up a look at Ásmundr, "I'm sorry, but I can't, I can't do it, no."

"What why?! I call upon our deal! You promised that if I should be in any situation this was where I could come!"

The woman sat silent.

"Well!?"

Silence again, only more sadness now lifted her eyes to see his.

Ásmundr stood up and slouched over the woman, he whispered into her ear, "are they here?" Slowly her head nodded and suddenly as it started the second nod, an arrow pierced through the woman's chest. "Aghhh!" A scream of pain shot out from Brynja's lungs. "No!" cried Dagný as Ásmundr's eyes grew wide with terror, "Dagný! Quickly we must go!" He gathered the young girl and the two shot out of the room.

Arrows flew through the pub, one, hitting an innocent man in the leg. Screams of confusion and pain lingered in the air of the bar while the two elves escaped. "What's going on!?" Dagný screamed into the night. Her companion ignored the question and simply stated they needed to get to a crowded area, the firing would end there.

They reached the marketplace of Asgard, the busiest part of the city at all times during the day and night. Just as Ásmundr had predicted, the firing ceased in order to avoid hitting several innocent people. The two stole behind a wall and lifted their hoods, walking in unison with another couple heading home for the night as a form of protection. "What was that?" urged Dagný, but her friend demanded they find shelter for the night and discuss the happenings further in the morning.

They wandered into the coverage of the winding roads among houses and picked an abandoned shed to stay the night in. Dagný eventually dozed off while Ásmundr kept watch the for a while longer. He left his thoughts with one simple question, "what the bloody Hel are we dealing with?" and eventually fell into a deep sleep next to his companion.

* * *

**please leave a review!**


	7. If It's the Last Thing We Do

**things are about to get spicy my friends hold onto your trousers**

* * *

Birds greeted the exhausted pair of friends with chimes of sweet songs that danced over their heads and lulled Dagný to a dull state of consciousness. After regaining remembrance of where she was and what had happened not 12 hours ago, she quickly sprang to her feet and forced her senses back into her being. "Mundy!" she whispered, "Mundy we must leave this place it's not safe here!" Noticing her friends wish to stay asleep, she picked up a small broom that'd been laying in the shed and slapped it across the mug of her friend, "Mundy, you old djävel*, awaken!" She proceeded to beat him along his torso with the broom which was met with a couple of 'oofs!' and 'gahs!', and eventually led to the full awakening of the round man.

"I'm awake, saa gudene hjelpe**!" he propped himself up on his stubby arms with his eyelids blinking heavily still taunting to fall down again. "Lassie, what be all this about?!"

Dagný nearly flew on top of her friend and shoved both his hands in front of his mouth in an effort to cover it. Everything was very still for a moment, and then once she decided there was no one about, Dagný looked fiercely into the eyes of Ásmundr, "we're still in the shed of the night before; this shed belongs to Asgardians! We must leave now before we're discovered! Even if we were to change back into our disguises, we'd surely be held under great suspicion. So come now, we must make way for better shelter." She released Ásmundr from her grip and tumbled up and onto the ground, tripping a bit seeing as it was so far down.

The two gathered the few belongings they'd brought with them and stolen out into the early morning under cloak before any could notice their presence.

Once they'd made a safe distance away from their make shift hide out, Dagný turned to Ásmundr who'd been oddly quiet the entire time of their morning walk. "Mundy?" she started, "who were those people in Brynja's pub last night? Why was their plan so elaborate? Surely it couldn't have been the same group that had taken me captive in the barn? Mundy, are you listening?" she looked up to her caretaker earnestly awaiting an answer.

"Yes child I'm listening," he said gruffly with his eyes aimed still ahead, "however I am also thinking, so forgive me for being so solemn."

"So you know who it was then?"

Ásmundr let out a sigh and said, "Dagný, you are right, it was not the same group as before. This is also becoming far more elaborate than I think we planned. The people that attacked us in the pub last night were spies of the king, and they aren't the only ones. He has them all about the palace now I'm assuming. Other than that I'm not sure what is going on. Something is telling me though that we're getting in way over our heads with this one and I'm not sure if we're cut out for it," suddenly Ásmundr stopped and turned to Dagný who'd been listening intently next to him. "Child, I think it's best we leave this realm. We are not prepared to meet the measures the king has gone to to protect his throne."

Dagný stared up at the man in astonishment. She didn't know what to say; fury settled into her stomach as the thought of betrayal seeped into her mind. They'd gathered an army, lived under the veil of Asgard for over 3 years, trained for nearly a decade, and now here they were almost able to taste the glory of victory and her only friend she'd ever known wanted to back down. The only person to have stayed by her side thick and thin was weighing his options. This was inexcusable to Dagný, and as she shot up a look of frustration fused with disappointment at Ásmundr, she growled in elfish, "I will not back down from some mere threats placed upon me by a corrupt king. If you wish to leave do so at your own will, but my men and I are staying and we are taking control of these Nine Realms if it's the last thing we do."

"That filthy, rotten, good for nothing barmaid!" an arrow shot through the air and pierced an unsuspecting apple placed atop the head of a small man. Sif tramped across the room and released another arrow without the thought to aim, "if it weren't for her stupid incoherence, we would've had that putrid little elf and been done with all this!" Another arrow flung toward the shaking man's head. "All of my soldiers were perfectly positioned, but she just had to run into the crowd of people and get lost!" Now a knife hurled through the air.

A pitiful squeak escaped the live target, "Sif, m'lady, please try to show some restraint! It was merely one bad go around, I'm sure you'll find her again… Ipe!" Distracted by his wooing, the man had wandered off his mark a bit and nearly met his end to a dagger that landed on a post where his head almost stayed.

"You don't understand! We'd specifically planned all this out over the course of an entire month! Once we discovered Sigyn had had the elf captive for over a week, we set into action. We discovered some of the elves in coherence with the perpetrator and forced them to tell us specifically where she would go if she were to escape, which we knew she would, Sigyn doesn't exactly have the most top-notch guardsmen known to Asgard. Then we took cover in the pub of Brynja or whoever she was, and a couple other places just in case, and used that as a trap and it was all going so smoothly until that man with the girl had discovered what was happening! Now we're not even sure what either of them looks like because they were disguised as Asgardians, so we can't even just go looking for them!" Sif plopped to the ground in a way that was very out of sorts for her, "it's all just so pointless and frustrating. I can't even abandon this order for another of interest, kings ruling."

The man left his position once he was sure the warrior was finished chucking weapons at his face and sat down next to her, "maybe they'll leave now, don't you think? Maybe upon seeing how determined the king is to rid of them, they'll lose interest and be off for good! Give it a while, you'll see, they're only light elves anyways," he placed a hand upon Sif's who greeted it warmly and held it tight.

"You're right, Ótti," she laughed, "what can a little light elf do?"

* * *

**next chapter is Loki again! what sassy remarks will he have for us!?**


	8. Royal Pleasure and Royal Pain

"Oh I've such a ravishing headache," Loki knitted his brows as he moaned away his pain. He sat in his steaming bath exhausted by the thoughts of what the day ahead held for him. For the past two weeks, he'd been planning a proposition to the King of Alfheim, Freyr, to negotiate a way to remove all light elves from the Asgardian realm. However, Loki, being himself and not the real Odin, was unsure what exactly to offer in return for the favor. He wasn't really one for neither hospitality nor bargaining, but in this particular predicament, he was fairly desperate. He wished to be rid of not only the elven girl, but the entire species that resided within his kingdom to avoid any uprisings among them all together.

There was a meek knock at the door of the king who quickly veiled himself again in the form of Odin. Upon hearing the voice of the knocker however, he eased back into his well-structured frame and relaxed a bit deeper into the bath, "come in, Amora," he purred.

The large golden doors parted ever so slightly to allow the woman's slim body to sneak into the room. Her bare feet cradled the white and emerald granite tiles as she slithered closer to her lover. As she swept next to the bath, red rose petals began to appear from thin air and linger on the water's steaming surface. "Why my king," she hummed as she circled the bath, "why do you appear so out of sorts? Is today not the day you release all the tensions your mind has become coiled with? Is it not but hours from now that your muscles relax and escape the aching toils they've dealt with for the past several months? Is this not the time for celebration and unwinding?"

"Amora, I am unsure wh-", Loki began to tense his brow again as he thought of the days troubles, but was soon caressed in the arms of the enchantress who whispered into his ear, "would you like it to be?"

Upon finally realizing the hidden meaning of Amora's speech, Loki felt himself melt into the body of the woman behind him. He noticed now that she was warm and soft, and that she'd actually been undressing herself as she sleuthed around the golden circumscribed edges of the water. He turned fiercely to face her and wrapped his hand around her head, forcefully dragging her into the bath alongside him as he distracted her with a kiss.

"How may I ease your pains, my king?" she purred into his ear as Loki sent kisses along her neck and shoulder. His green eyes shot up at her own lustfully and he growled, "allow me to ease yours, my queen."

"Why am I cursed with such treacherous friends," Dagný released another stone from her grasp, allowing it to skip along the water's surface, "he could've at least stayed here." She let out a deep sigh when she reached down to pick up another, but on the wooden dock, there were only so many small stones to be found. So, noticing there were no more distractions to occupy her mind, Dagný flickered her black eyes to the rising sun and thought silently to herself.

The sky was warming as the moons began to set with colors of gold and orange embracing the air while it blushed lightly with tints of pink and red. All the colors flitted across the lake's face and danced with the rising fog, lifting it up back into the atmosphere. The mountains on the horizon were green and lavish with life, and songbirds echoed their ballads throughout the ridges and trees. It was a lovely sight, one that deserved more appreciation than what the young elven woman granted it. Still, it was not all in vain, for another presided among the scenery.

Slowly, Dagný hoisted herself up from the dock to search for a few more stones to throw before returning back to the city. She skimmed the shoreline lazily, lifting her skirt a bit then twirling around (she was rather tired and out of sorts seeing as she'd been out all night). She hummed to herself out of tune and off beat, but refused to notice and continued. She lifted her skirt a bit to carry the rocks in and strayed a bit further to the edge of the forest where there were better stones to chuck. She again danced and swayed to the tunes locked in her head as she reached down to pick up a nice looking opal that sat at her feet. As she did so, however, there was a snap of a branch in the trees that lay directly in front of her.

Suddenly Dagný froze still bent over and reaching for the opal piece, but now with her eyes shot open and fixed on the forest. "If you were a rabbit," she whispered partly to herself, "you would have run away."

Then, without any warning, she took off to the right, sprinting as fast as she could to the city. Faintly through the wind that pounded her ears and her heart that rapped at her chest, she could here branches breaking and feet crunching leaves viciously behind her. Arrows flew past her as she tore past the forest, her feet being unrelentlessly marred by the rocks beneath her. She came to be surrounded by the forest, eventually realizing she'd have to go through in order to get back to Asgard. With her heart racing and her mind focused solely on the tramping feet behind her, Dagný flashed her eyes for a possible escape route. Trail? No. Back through the forest? No. Trees? Yes! She jumped up into the closest tree and began leaping from one branch to another hastily. She went on for about three minutes and began to focus on the sounds behind her. It was silent.

She stopped suddenly in one tree, grabbing onto the trunk for support. Her eyes scanned the ground for any possible signs of whoever was tracking her. After about a minute when everything seemed still, she laughed as she caught her breath and exclaimed, "ha! That's what you get for sneaking up on a light elf!" She jumped from the tree and began looking for the trail that would lead her back to the city, unaware of the danger still lurking about. Her gait was cocky and proud when she approached the trail, dusting off bits of leaves and dirt that had found their way upon her along the chase. She was so arrogant in fact, that she showed no caution when she threw the branches of a large shrub out of her way, revealing the stone trail to the palace. Also revealed, unfortunately was a hooded figure with a bow in their hand and an arrow in the other, ready to shoot, standing on the trail in front of Dagný. Behind the figure were three others on horseback, they, however, were equipped with swords and spears.

Once again, caught off guard, Dagný stood frozen still half way in the forest. She giggled nervously a bit and thought about how badly she wished Ásmundr hadn't left her. 'If he were here this would be nothing' she thought. But, he wasn't, so as best she could, Dagný attempted to avoid quarrel and asked what it was they wanted with her.

"We want you," emanated from the hood of the bow wielder. The voice was oddly familiar to Dagný and she searched high and low for the memory it may have belonged to. She glared into the hood trying to make out the face that hid within it, but could see nothing. She chose to ignore the faces for now and asked another question as she emerged from the brush, "what for?" she inquired as if it were unknown to her.

"You ran away, we want you back," said the voice still following her with the bow.

It suddenly clicked in her brain. That was the woman who'd captured her the first time! Without even a word, Dagný rushed back down the trail to the lake, but before she could, a new, more polished figure stood before her accompanied by even more men on horseback. This figure, however, had nothing to hide and allowed her face to be displayed to Dagný. She looked well cleansed and not only her, but her soldiers were all plated in gorgeous armor. The soldiers were familiar though, much like the voice under the hood had been. Einherjars! These were the king's soldiers! That must mean that…

"I am the Lady Sif," announced the voice of the woman, "and you belong to me now."

* * *

**ok yes are you pumped cuz im pumped because shit is about to go down aw hecks yeah **


	9. Vernon

Doors burst open, Sif's armor clanked as she strutted up to the king, her prisoner bound in rattling chains being led by a pair of einherjars behind her and the cloaked figure of Sigyn gliding along slightly farther back. The clanking and clunking of all the metal echoed about the throne room and bounced off of Loki's Odin ear and brought a wave of interest into his eye as he began to recognize the captive. He leaned forward and awaited the words of the warrior.

"The light elf, as you ordered sir she is unharmed and unarmed," Sif bowed slightly as she gestured to the chained Dagný, "What will you have me do with her?"

The king laughed slyly, "ah yes, very well, very well indeed. Erm, how about you place her in a cell, away from the others. I'll deal with it later," he smiled and brushed his hand, sweeping away the einherjars and their captive. Dagny struggled and mumbled, but to no avail was she able to fight her wait out for her mouth was bound and her hands and feet were chained. She plopped to the ground and was proceedingly dragged out of the room and down into the dungeon.

"Good work, Lady Sif," the king noted as the doors began to shut, "I knew I could count on you to get the job done, and not those billowing bildrats that dare call themselves warriors," he scoffed and turned his head.

Sif tensed a bit then with a twitch of her head she admitted to the king that if it weren't for her hiring of the tracker, she would have never found Dagný for quite some time.

This took the king by surprise as he began to notice the solemn figure looming behind his warrior, "is that so? Well whom do I owe the gratitude to, my good man?"

Sigyn removed her hood and stood in front of the king with an expression of contempt for his assumptions she was a man and said, "Sigyn of Asgard," then with a sarcastic curtsey she added, "your _majesty_."

But to this the king did not make a single remark; he just stared in awe at the woman before him. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Her wavy mahogany hair flowed graciously over her olive toned skin and light blue eyes, resting daintily above her chest. Her slim figure was quietly accented by her sweet hips and modest bosom, which were hidden beneath her scraggily navy blue dress. Even her sarcastic wicked smile, he thought, held the warmest tenderness he'd ever experienced, even above that of his mother. He slipped into a feeling of heat like that he'd never experienced, forgetting where and who he was, melting before the eyes of his warrior and her companion.

Unfortunately for him, however, he was rudely awakened by the demands of the woman whom had enchanted him into such a state, "You're _majesty_," she spat again, "if you'll be as so kind as to pay me for my services, I'll be taking my leave now."

Loki, being out of sorts as he was, shrieked in his native voice, "What? No! You can't!" but then quickly he recollected himself as eyes from both the women in front of him and even the guards in the back near the door shot up in wide confusion at his vocals. "I mean," he started in his usual gruff Odin-voice, "why leave so soon? Would you rather not explore the palace? I figured one of your social status would be quite impressed with the magnitude of it all," he glanced down at her raggedy clothes as he suggested the tour.

However, Sigyn did not find the offer as charming as she did impudent. So with a quick hiss at Sif regarding her pay, she blazed out of the chamber, refusing to spend another moment with the king who had now offended her twice. Sif stood unsure what to do, so after glancing at the equally dumbfounded king, she too took her leave.

Night had long ago claimed its reign over the realm of Asgard. People were either at this time found lurking about their houses or dancing about in the bars. All seemed fairly merry except for the lone cloaked figure that sat at the bar with her hood lazily draped along her shoulders, seeing as she was too uncomfortable to focus on the concealment of her identity. People danced around her in drunken stupors while Bragi sat by the fire place at the far end of the tavern playing on his fiddle and reciting bits of poetry here and there to keep the atmosphere alive. She sat silently with a full mug of mead cupped in her gentle hands. All she could do was stare down into the dark amethyst liquid without so much of a threat to take a drink. "Oh, Theoric," she would whisper now and again, giving no other information regarding the name to eavesdroppers around her.

A young man sat up next to her and ordered a drink, but he didn't even grab a bit of the woman's attention, so he went off in search for a more willing audience. This happened a couple of times throughout the night for the young woman's beauty did not go unnoticed, but the men did to her and so their prowl carried on. There was one man however that Sigyn caught a glance of from her peripheral vision. Light blond hair laid upon his head and was accompanied by a darker blonde beard and his nose was pink from the cold, but that was all she could make out. He'd come in later in the evening, or at least so the girl thought, and made no attempt to strike up conversation with his bar mate. He simply ordered a mead quietly and he too seemed to only stare into the drink, never using it for its intended purpose.

After a moment of prolonged silence, Sigyn couldn't help but sympathize with the man, he seemed so lost in his grief that she finally turned and asked him what ever was the matter. "Oh it's nothing," he replied refusing to look up to his inquirer, "just love troubles, you know how it is."

Sigyn quickly glanced back down to her drink and was unknowingly greeted by the eyes of the stranger, "yes," she finally said, "I do." Right when she was about to turn back to her business altogether, the man chimed in a sly, sweet voice, "would you like to go for a walk?" To which she replied, "perhaps."

The two walked around the streets of the city for quite a while, chatting about little things here and there, all unimportant, but a couple of subjects brinking on the level of comfort. Suddenly, Sigyn felt horribly impolite and muttered, "oh my, I still have yet to learn your name!"

For half a second, the man seemed almost perplexed by the question, then quickly sang out, "Vernon." Sigyn repeated the name to taste it on her tongue, which the man seemed to approve of, and then stated she liked it very much.

"What of yours?" asked the man half interested. Sigyn told him and he followed what she had done with his. Vernon, however, seemed to lull by the way the name felt in his mouth, he was greatly warmed by the chime of the name and repeated it over and over again.

They talked again for a bit, but soon Sigyn found the time to be terribly late and said goodbye to her new friend and asked if she'd ever see him again. "Only if you insist," he said playfully, and so she did. Sigyn parted down pursuing her street while Vernon turned solemnly to his, repeating her name over and over again to himself as he walked back to his home.

* * *

**Thank you for reading please fave and follow if you enjoy it!**


End file.
